


Just Visiting

by magneticvibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bravery, Fiction, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Realistic, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, this one is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticvibes/pseuds/magneticvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry visits Louis for the first time in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Visiting

Harry walked up the gravel path, occasionally kicking the larger stones out of his way. He took deeper breaths as he approached Louis' home; building up the courage, he needed to tell him what he wanted to say.

He rounded the corner and he could see his boy. The sun beamed down on him, shrouding Louis in light. Harry approached him and Louis remained silent, he breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the bittersweet atmosphere.

"Hey." He whispered, "I’ve missed you, how long has it been now? About three months? I saw you on your birthday I think. Your twenty fifth birthday…that was good. We spoke for so long, about anything and everything. But what was really great was your eighteenth. When we went out together; you were so drunk…You had to hold on to me all night to stop you from falling, not that I was complaining though, I loved it. I loved you."

He sighed, this was so much harder than he thought it would be. Still he pressed on, determined to tell Louis all that he needed to.

"You want to know the exact moment that I knew that I loved you? It was an afternoon, the 10th of February. We were sitting outside, talking. Discussing something useless until you spotted a ladybug. Your eyes shone when you looked down at the creature, god Lou your smile, your smile is so beautiful. You were so interested in that fucking bug. I watched you in awe I thought to myself _you fucking love this boy. He’s sat in front of you, completely fascinated with this insect but he’s still the most interesting person in the world._ That was it I guess, from then on I knew that you were going to be my everything. God Lou, if you could only see the things I saw when I looked at you.’

Harry rearranged his body until he was facing his Louis, the beam of light still illuminated his beauty and he gazed down at him as a series of memories flooded his head.

"And then there was that time when we went to the beach, the sun gleamed and made your eyes twinkle, I loved when they did that. I've always wanted to swim in your eyes.. Or that time where we sat and watched films for three days straight? Remember when you beat me at bowling and you absolutely wouldn’t let me hear the end of it? Christ you're so competitive, I about threw my ball at you."

The curly haired boy exhaled "Of course we had rough times too."

"Remember when your parents got divorced again? You came to mine and you cried for hours. I felt so helpless, I hated seeing you like that. Fuck, it killed me when you cried. All I could do was to hold you in my arms. You felt so fragile cradled against me, your hands fisted my shirt as you fought from going under this wave of grief, it wasn't your fault Lou, it never was. I traced small circles and words on your back, I don’t know if you noticed. I must have traced _I love you_ onto the small of your back about a thousand times. I loved you at your lowest point and I loved you at your highest; I don’t believe that there could have been anything that you could have done to make me stopping loving you. Love isn’t as simple as that."

He sighed and stared down at Louis, that had been so long ago. He was so tired but he had a lot more to confess to Lou; he needed to know everything before she left.

"The other boys? They’re fantastic. Liam and Zayn have got three babies now, they're such a good fathers. God they love each other so much, it's sickening really. Niall. Niall’s gone on to do some great things, some really great things. He spends most of his time now volunteering with children and helping raise awareness for them, he’s really caring. He has so much love for these underprivileged kids that no woman has been able to come close. I hope he does let someone in though, everyone deserves love.

Harry chuckled softly to himself and looked up. The sky had been slowly darkening as he spoke without him noticing. It was getting late.

"I don’t really sing much anymore. I don’t really even know why, I just haven’t felt like it since you left. Mum misses you though, I can tell. She doesn’t say anything but it’s obvious that she wishes you were still with me; as do I, of course."

The sky was now black and Harry knew that his time was up. He leaned down to kiss him one last time, only for his lips to be greeted by cold stone.

"I’ll come visit you for your twenty sixth birthday. I’ll bring much nicer flowers then, I promise."

Harry stood to his feet and gazed down at the tombstone, shrouded with various bouquets and messages.

"I love you." It was barely a whisper, just a truthful sentiment that he sighed into the night and walked away from his soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me any type of feedback! I love you guys so much :)


End file.
